Sailor Sirius 7: Galaxia's Revenge
by Sirius11
Summary: Sailor Sirius and the rest of the Sailor Senshi face off against Sailor Galaxia once more. Will they have the strength and courage to stand up to her? Read and you will find out. Review please!
1. Chapter 1

Galaxia's Revenge

Zero Star Sagittarius: Shadow Galactica, Galactica Palace:

"SHIMATTA! I can't believe I was _wrong_ about that Star Seed!" screamed Sailor Galaxia in rage. She was still livid about losing once again to those Sailor Senshi. They always seem to come and spoil her plans at the most important part. Not only that, but she was so sure that boy had a pure Star Seed! Now her plans for him were dashed. Even though he may not have had a pure Star Seed, he might have been a valuable warrior for her cause. Her eyes narrowed. And it was all _their_ fault, there was no doubt about it!

She hated having obstacles in her way. Never before had the Golden Queen encountered such resistance. The Sailor Senshi from this tiny, rural blue planet in the Solar System were very powerful, she'll admit that much. Yes, she faced even much stronger warriors and defeated them, but the ones from here were somehow...different, and she couldn't figure out why that was, no matter how hard she tried. Galaxia narrowed her eyes in frustration.

"There MUST be a way to destroy those meddling Sailor Senshi and Starlights once and for all!" the Golden Senshi said quietly to herself. For a moment, her face was contorted in concentration. An idea suddenly sprang into her mind. What if she used..._him_? Perhaps it might work! A slow smirk spread across her lips as she suddenly remembered the one prisoner she still had that would be perfect in her plan to get rid of the Solar Senshi forever. An evil spark glimmered in her red eyes.

She walked down from her throne and teleported herself with a flick of a wrist to another section in the dismal dimension where all of her Anima-mates could rejuvenate and heal from their wounds. Off to the side a few feet away, Sailors Iron Mouse, Aluminum Siren, Tin Nyanko, and Lead Crow where incased in a healing golden glow, suspended a couple of inches above the ground.

They all still bore the burn marks and cuts from their battles with the senshi. Galaxia sneered at them. No matter, they will be back under her command soon and ready to fight, just like before when she defeated their planets and took over their minds. She turned away from them and walked on to the one she was looking for. Her prisoner was still unconscious as his mind was slowly being drained of his precious memories and life experience. A menacing gold glow, the source of the draining power, surrounded his body as he floated in mid-air in empty black space, casting an eerie shade of gold onto his bare chest and black hair.

Galaxia flicked her hand again, and the glowing around him suddenly stopped. "Wake up now, my servant. I've got a big job for you!" shouted the Golden Senshi. She looked down on the young man with contempt. "I know how much that Sailor Moon is in..." The Golden Queen found it hard to even say the word as her face twisted in disgust, "_love_...with you, and I know you feel the same way. That's exactly why I'm using her weakness for you against her. Soon, I will finally reclaim this galaxy!" Galaxia stretched her long arms over the young man's body. "I command you to arise now!"

Chiba Mamoru slowly opened his eyes and began to sink to the floor, his feet touching first. He blinked a couple of times in slight confusion, and fixed his eyes on the tall regal figure before him. Slowly, he got down on his one knee, and kissed the hand she extended to him.

"Now, tell me, who is your mistress, and the only one you will _ever_ serve?" said Sailor Galaxia with a soft, evil smile. Her deep and throaty voice vibrated through out the thick fog swirling about.

"You are, Galaxia-sama! I serve only you, my one and only mistress!" replied Mamoru without hesitation. He kissed her hand once again.

Galaxia smiled in satisfaction as she watched him grovel. This was going very well indeed. With this strong protector of the Earth, the Universe would be hers, just like it was meant to be. She could almost feel Chaos laughing with glee inside her. "Your first mission is to go and destroy the evil Sailor Senshi, who wants to stop me from bringing peace and harmony to this ravaged galaxy. I've been trying to do that for so long, but they spoil my plans every time. Will you help put an end to their evilness?" Galaxia looked intently at Mamoru. "You remember how evil the Sailor Senshi are, don't you?"

"Yes, the evil senshi who took your galaxy away from you, and now spread terror and mayhem everywhere. I will destroy them just for you, my Queen!" promised Mamoru, believing the lies being told to him.

Galaxia nodded, smiling to herself. "Good. Before you go, you are going to need some help. Sailor Lethe, Sailor Mnemosyn, I command you to come forth!" There was suddenly a strong gust of wind, and when it subsided, two women appeared in front of Galaxia and Mamoru.

"I am Sailor Lethe, from the planet Lethe, Guardian of the River of Oblivion," said one, bowing low. "I am Sailor Mnemosyne, from the planet Mnemosyne, Guardian of the River of Memories," said the other as she also bowed. They were silent for a second, then spoke together, "How may we be of service, Galaxia-sama?"

Galaxia crooked a gloved finger to her three servants, beckoning them to come closer. She smiled evilly again and explained her plans to finally lure and destroy the Sailor Senshi and Starlights forever.

----------------------------

Cambridge Residence:

"Okay, I'm coming out in just a few minutes. Remember, no laughing!" warned Tanya as she peeked out from her bathroom into her room, where Usagi and Naru where waiting to see her in her new dress. She winked at them then slipped back into the bathroom to continue dressing. The two girls chuckled and looked around for a few minutes at the beautiful African antiques that Tanya had collected during her life in Libya. She also had artifacts from those rare times when she had accompanied her parents to other African countries during their missionary trips. The most recent artifact was a small bust of the long dead Black Egyptian Queen, Nfertiti, sitting on her small dresser.

"Wow, Tanya certainly has alot of neat stuff from her country," whispered Naru in admiration.

"Yeah..." Usagi breathed out in agreement, always amazed at what she saw every time she visited the Cambridge home.

When Tanya came out a moment later, the two girls sitting on her bed gasped in awe. The dress Tanya wore was creamed colored, and had laces that traveled down the short sleeves and to the sides of the dress. The back was bare, and in the front was low in the shape of a Valentine heart. The hem that was made to look like waves of water reached just below to her knees. Best of all, the cream color accented Tanya's dark skin flawlessly.

"Wow Tanya, that dress looks great on you! Setsuna really outdone herself this time!" said Usagi excitedly. She and Naru began clapping and laughing as Tanya did a silly little twirl and pose to model the outfit for them. She suddenly tripped on her high heels, which made her almost 5 feet, and fell gasping in surprise on top of the two girls.

"Hey! Be careful Tanya-chan! You don't want to wrinkle your dress on your first date with Yaten-kun!" said Naru, quickly helping Tanya up and helping to smooth out her dress.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" yelled Tanya. She paused and looked up at the girls as they gave her an astonished stare for a second, then sweat dropped. "Errr, sorry, I..guess I don't know _what_ to call it," Tanya laughed nervously, flipping her long black hair in back of her as embarrassment showed on her dark face. She lay back down gently on her big bed in front of her two friends. "I just don't get this dress up thing! I mean, why can't I go out with Yaten, then go to the Three Lights concert at the Tokyo Music Hall in comfortable jeans and shirts?" Tanya sighed in frustration. "It's only Yaten-kun I'm trying to impress..."

"Face it Tanya-chan, you LIKE him and it IS a date!" Usagi giggled. "And besides, there's only going to be about...say...A BILLION people following the both of you around, not to mention at the concert too!" Usagi laughed and pointed at Tanya. The dark skinned girl gasped, then lowered her head, blushing harshly. Naru started to giggle too, until Tanya looked up and gave her a hard look.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you and Umino be going on your OWN dates now, since just about everyone knows you two are an item!" Tanya smiled at her teasingly.

Naru lowered her green eyes bashfully and shook her head, sending her short red curls bouncing all over her head. "Awww, come on you guys! It's not really like that anymore! I mean, I don't think so. Umino never really gave any signs that he was interested like that. Besides, he's such a NERD!" she explained, hoping to change the sensitive subject.

Tanya nodded her head in understanding. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Yaten-kun never gave any real signs that he might be interested either. I just wish he would say...SOMETHING!" In her heart, Tanya knew that she couldn't deny her feelings for the young man. But she truly wished that there was some way she could know if HE felt the same way. Tanya always had a romantic side to her, and often wished to fall madly in love with a cool, handsome guy. But she also knew it takes two to fall in love. She sighed softly to herself as another image of Yaten entered her mind.

Usagi nodded and sighed also, and both girls turned to her as the blonde's eyes began to mist up. "I remember when Mamo-chan would take me out on dates," There was a soft quiver in her voice. "He always loved to buy me roses and ice-cream. Now..he's gone and I don't know when he's coming back!" A tear fell slowly down her cheek.

"It's going to be alright Usagi-chan," soothed Tanya, reaching over and putting her hand over Usagi's. "Please don't be sad. I just know somehow that he's just really busy, and hasn't had the time to call you. And besides, we're all here for you!" Tanya squeezed the blond girl's hand and winked. Usagi looked back up at Tanya gratefully, and smiled a soft, yet happy smile. If there was one thing Usagi could count on, it was her friends, especially this new one who came from thousands of miles away. Even though the short, dark-skinned girl hadn't been here long, Usagi felt as close to her as a sister.

Just then, there was a soft knock on the bedroom door, and Dr. Cambridge peeked inside, interrupting what Usagi was about to say. "Tanya, your ride is here." He looked at his daughter in wonder when she stood up from her bed. "Sweetheart, you look wonderful!" he sighed, "Your mother would have been SO proud! You look so much like her, I can hardly stand it!" He walked over and gave Tanya a gentle hug.

"Thank you Dad!" Tanya said softly, hugging her father back. "I want you to tell me all about _your_ first date with her again one day, deal?" The one time doctor, now Christian missionary and reverend, nodded as he stroked his daughter's raven black hair.

"Of course, sweetheart, anything you want to know!" he replied as he hugged her tighter.

Tanya looked back and saw her friends giggling and trying to hide their smiles behind their hands. She quickly released herself and blushed. "DAD! You're embarrassing me!"

The two girls continued giggling as they got up and followed Tanya and her father towards the bedroom door. "Don't worry about it Tanya-chan! We won't tell anyone." Usagi winked. "We're going to meet Mako-chan and the others at the pre-concert party, so we'll see you later, alright? And I want all the details!"

"Only if you promise not to blab to everyone else!" warned Tanya, going down the stairs with the girls and her father. "If it was up to you, the WHOLE SCHOOL would know in about an hour what happened!" Tanya laughed and hugged Usagi as an apology when Usagi gave her an exaggerated look of being hurt.

Naru giggled, and waited as Tanya's father opened the front door. Outside, a limousine waited in the cool evening air. Yaten leaned casually against the hood of the big car, wearing an expensive tuxedo. When he saw Tanya and her father walk out the door, he smiled gently.

"We'll go out the backdoor. And remember, we're going to talk later!" whispered Usagi from the behind the door. "I've got to go home and get Chibi-Chibi ready. I can't believe I got stuck with taking her to the concert with me!" Usagi waved good-bye, and she and Naru slipped away out back.

"Have fun tonight Tanya." said Peter, giving his daughter one last hug. He nodded to Yaten and watched as Tanya walked off towards the young idol.

"Hi," said Tanya shyly, "Ummm, you look great! That tuxedo really fits you snug! Oh! I mean...er...nice!" Tanya slapped her hand against her forehead and shook her head in disbelief. _I can't believe I just said that!_ She blushed hard and lowered her eyes.

Yaten chuckled and produced a wristband with a small rose in it, then winked. "That's okay, I'll take that as a compliment. You look wonderful too." He looked appreciatively at her dress and the way it fit her curvaceous form. A few moments passed before he suddenly realized he was looking at her body a little _too_ long, and cleared his throat as he blushed slightly. "Oh! Umm...here you go."

He gently took Tanya's hand, and placed the wristband around Tanya's small wrist as she watched in amazement. _This had better be worth it,_ Yaten thought sourly in his mind. _I hate to use this girl as a bait for Galaxia again, but it's the only way for Seiya, Taiki and I to know whether she and Sailor Moon are the key to finding our princess._ For hours, he and the other Starlights talked about how to bring out Galaxia and getting a clue as to where their princess was. When he had told them of his plan of taking out Tanya, they agreed that this might be a chance, and they had decided to follow Yaten and Tanya closely to see if she was indeed connected to their special lady.

He looked at the pure delight and pleasure on Tanya's dark beautiful face with a little sadness in his eyes. _Please, forgive me young one!_ he pleaded to her silently.

"WOW! This is so beautiful!" breathed out Tanya, "I don't think I_ever_ told anyone that roses were my favorite! How did you guess?" She looked up at Yaten curiously.

"Are you kidding?" replied Yaten, "With all those drawings of roses on your notebook during class, I couldn't help but notice!" He opened the door to the passenger side of the limousine and helped Tanya inside. When they were both in, Yaten signaled the driver to go on.

"So where are we going tonight?" asked Tanya, getting comfortable in the plush seat.

"The new club called "Da Bronx" from a place also named the Bronx in America, in New York City," smiled Yaten, "It's where me, Taiki and Seiya always hang out when we don't have work, or have nothing to do." He gave Tanya a sly look. "Can you dance?"

"_Can_ I?" shouted Tanya, as though it should be obvious to everyone, "Just wait and see!" She turned back to look out the window and smiled in happiness as the limousine continued smoothly down the street. Yaten couldn't help but smile softly as he watched the happiness that filled Tanya. It made him feel as though it was somehow _right_ that he made her feel this way. God how he would love to make her this happy all the time. But he knew it wouldn't be possible. There was no doubt that as soon as their princess was found, they would leave this small world. With an inaudible sigh, he turned to the front and resigned himself to carrying out his plan.

Unknown to everyone, flying high above them were three figures of Galaxia's evil servants. They silently followed their intended target, their purpose to create nothing but chaos and mayhem.

-----------------------------

As soon as the limousine pulled up to the new, enormous dance club called "Da Bronx", Tanya's large eyes light up with excitement as she pressed her face close the car window to get a better look. "WOW! This place is great! There are so many people! And look at all those lights! Sugoi, I can tell we're going to have ALOT of fun!" Tanya turned back to Yaten and gave him a brilliant smile that said "Thank you" without words.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Yaten smiled, his green eyes showing the same excitement as Tanya's. "The night is still very young, and we have a couple of hours yet before the concert!"

Tanya let out a whoop of joy, and dashed out of the car not even waiting to let the driver open it for her. Yaten had to hurry in order to catch up with the excited girl. They reached the crowded front entrance where everyone was yelling and showing their ID's to get in. The large bouncer gave Tanya an uncertain look when she walked up with Yaten. "Ummm, excuse me miss, but are you sure you're old enough to be here?" he asked suspiciously.

Tanya could only stare at him in surprise for a couple of seconds, not believing he would ask her such a question. She put a determined look on her face and placed her hands on her hips. "Look buster, I AM old enough to be here, and if you got a problem with that, then maybe a talk with your manager and owner of this place would help change you mind!"

Now it was the bouncer's turn to be surprised, and he raised his eyebrows. Yaten shook his head in amusement and gave the bouncer an apologetic look. "It's okay Caesar. Tanya's with me, and she's very much her age, I assure you."

"Indeed! Well, I'm sorry about the hold up Kou-san! You and your friend can go right in." Caesar smiled in amusement at the two teen-agers and stepped aside to let them go on, much to the chagrin of the eager crowd waiting to get in. As they made their way inside, Tanya and Yaten were greeted with a blast of loud music and flashing lights that was mingled with shouting and laughing. There were many couples already dancing the latest dance steps on the dance floor, while others were standing to the side near the wall, talking to friends and resting. As soon as the two new arrivals reached the floor, the catchy R&B song played it's last tune, and a slow song began to play.

Tanya looked around in amazement at the amount of people that were there, and the different nationalities they were obviously from. _This is SO great!_ Tanya thought to herself as she blinked her eyes. Yaten softly took Tanya's hand in his own and lead her to the dance floor. He placed his hands carefully around her waist, and led her in a slow circle. Tanya sighed with contentment and gently laid her head on Yaten's shoulder. When he accidentally stepped on her small foot, causing Tanya to wince, he looked down and gave her an embarrassed look. "Sorry, I'm not much of a slow dancer," He gave a slight blush.

"That's alright. How about I lead for a while?" said Tanya smiling. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, and lead Yaten in a dance step that was more in time with the music.

After a moment, Tanya looked up at him seriously. "I...ummm...I'm sorry about that scene back there a little while ago. It's just that, most of the time, people have assumed that I was much younger than I am, and after a while, it gets a little frustrating,"

Yaten nodded in understanding. "I can tell! But it's good that you can stand up for yourself. I usually have to be the loudest and the meanest in the Three Lights because I am the shortest, so I sort of understand!" For a moment, his face turned thoughtful. "It also means that sometimes, people don't take you as seriously as you want them too. To them, living the life of being short AND being a celebrity is so easy. But they don't know how hard it is sometimes...how hard it can be when you just want to be alone..." said Yaten sadly. He shook his head to clear the sad thought, and gave Tanya a teasing look. "I guess that means us shorties have to stick together, right?" He winked at her mischievously.

"OHHH, you!" Tanya laughed, playfully punched him on the shoulder. Yaten made a face as if he was in pain, all the while trying to stifle a laugh. The music finally picked up the pace a little, and Yaten suddenly had a mischievous look on his face. He wrapped his arms tighter around Tanya's small waist, then lifted her off the floor and spun her around a few times. Tanya gave a surprised gasp, and blushed very harshly when the other dancers looked at them. "Yaten-kun! Put me down! Everybody's looking!" She placed her small hands on his shoulders as she looked down at him

Yaten reluctantly lowered her back down on the floor, that mischievous smile still on his lips. "Well, let them look!" he said teasingly. Tanya couldn't help herself, and began to laugh softly to herself, a smile spreading across her features.

When she looked up at Yaten again, her smile faded slightly as she noticed the young singer was giving her an intense look deep in her eyes. Suddenly, all the music, people, and lights seem to disappear, and it was just the two of them. Tanya could only stare deep into those beautiful green eyes, feeling as if she could drown in them any moment. _Those eyes, they're so...beautiful.._ Almost as if it had a mind of its own, Tanya's hand slowly reached up, and she gently touched Yaten's cheek. As soon as she touched, Tanya's eyes widen slightly as she felt a small jolt of a feeling that she couldn't begin to describe. A feeling like somehow, this person knew the power of the stars. "Yaten-kun." she gently whispered.

In all her life, the girl had never felt this strong for someone before, and it nearly shook her to the core. Was this someone she she could...did she possibly think it?..._love_ for the rest of her life? She didn't know, but all she knew for right now, right here, was that she didn't want to be anywhere else. She just wanted to look into Yaten's eyes and be lost in them forever. Before she could stop herself, a small sigh escaped her lips as a feeling of contentment from touching this special young man filled her.

Meanwhile, Yaten himself was feeling something that he never knew existed. Tanya's hazel browns eyes made him feel like he hadn't a care in the world, and he wanted nothing more than to stare into them for the rest of his life. He sighed softly along with her, and placed his hand over Tanya's on his cheek. _Yes, I can feel the power shining so brightly in her,_ he thought. _But I can't feel this way about her, I CAN'T! She's only supposed to be a bait to get to Galaxia and find our Princess!_

But he knew deep down he couldn't escape this feeling. Never did he think anything like this could happen to him. He was always the one watching as other people fell in love, even Seiya, but to him...never! _But I'm a warrior, a fighter with a duty to find my Princess! I...I can't! feel this way!_ the young man thought desperately as he closed his eyes. But then, no longer able to resist, he looked once more in Tanya's eyes. A smile lifted the corner of his full lips, and he leaned his face closer to Tanya. Their lips were just about to meet in a gentle kiss, when suddenly there was a piercing scream that vibrated throughout the whole building. The flashing lights in the club suddenly went out, putting everyone in complete darkness. There were a few gasps and more screams as people began to panic and call out their partner's names. Tanya grabbed the nearest arm she could feel in fright, hoping it was Yaten's.

A scarce moment later, there was a flicker of light, and the dance floor was suddenly awashed in blinding lights. When the light finally dimmed slightly, everyone gasped in disbelief at what they saw. Floating in the air near the ceiling were two women and a man. The women were dressed in a long flowing dress, and four thick braids fell past their waist. In their hands, they each held a long staff with a large, strange symbol on top of it. The only difference was that one was wearing green, and the other purple. The man floating smugly besides them wore a black tuxedo with a white mask, and was holding a black rose. Sparkling in the light on their exposed wrist were the golden bracelets that Tanya recognized all too well.

"Nobody move, and we won't have to hurt anyone!" yelled one of the two women. "I am Sailor Mnemosyne," she said. The next woman floated next to her, "I am Sailor Lethe." The tall man in the white eye mask slowly made a mocking bow. "I am Tuxedo Kamen, at your service!" he said. "And we have come for your Star Seeds and to bring you back to the way the galaxy was meant to be! Submit yourself to the all powerful Galaxia!" they said together, smiling triumphantly.

_OH NO!_ thought Tanya angrily, _Not THAT witch again! She always ruins everything for me. Well, I'm NOT going to let her ruin this!_ Tanya narrowed her eyes as she balled her fists.

"Hold it right there!" yelled out Caesar, running up past the people with two security guards following him. "Just how did you get in here? This is a secure place, and nobody gets in here without coming through ME first! I advise you to take your weird act and go!"

"Humph! Weird act huh?" snorted Sailor Lethe. "How's this for weird!" She stretched out her free arm, and suddenly, a golden blast erupted from her bracelet and traveled towards the large Italian man. He screamed in pain as the powerful energy slammed into him and nearly smashed him into the floor. As soon as Caesar fell on the floor, his Star Seed popped out from his forehead and glowed brightly for a few moments. Sailor Mnemosyne floated down with the other two and reached over to take out his Star Seed. The people, who could do nothing but stare at the fast action, gasped in horror.

The intruders smiled triumphantly for a moment as they watched the Star Seed shine brightly in the woman's hand...but it turned black just meer seconds later. Sailor Mnemosyne gritted her teeth with a low growl and dropped the Star Seed in disgust. As soon as the Star Seed was discarded, Caesar's body began to contort and twist as he screamed in pain. Screams penetrated the whole place as the grotesque transformation took place.

Yaten snapped out of his shock, and quickly grabbing her hand, pulled Tanya with him as he ran towards the back where it was still dark, then up the stairs to a private room. "Shimatta! They're not supposed to attack here! Not now!" he said angrily to himself.

Tanya looked up at him in surprise. "W...what do you mean by that?" she asked in confusion as she tried to keep up with him. They ran passed panicking people as they tried to get away from the disturbing scene.

Yaten softly cursed to himself and gave Tanya an apologetic look. "Nothing! Please, stay here where you'll be safe! I have to go and get help!" Tanya was about to protest, but Yaten pulled back and closed the door, locking her in.

"NO! Yaten! Don't you dare do this! Let me out NOW! Yaten!" screamed Tanya, pounding hard on the door.

"Gomen," whispered Yaten on the other side, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to hear him. He narrowed his eyes in determination, and ran back up front to confront the henchmen of Galaxia.

As soon as he left, Tanya continued kicking and pounding on the hard door, and finally after what seemed like forever, the small lock on the door gave away. She sighed in relief, then hurried down the stairs and towards the front where she knew Yaten went.

---------------------

Sailor Lethe raised her long staff in the air and released a round of dark energy mist. It slowly seeped out of her staff's head and collected above her. When it finished building up, the power spread out and descended on the helpless people. Within seconds, everyone began dropping to the floor in pain and passing out as their energies were being drained.

Soon, the dark mist cleared, and the three evil figures smiled in satisfaction, assured that their work was finished. Suddenly, out of the dark shadows, a lone figure walked out determinedly towards the the evil trio. "How dare you come into this place of music and dance, and pervert it into your dark twisted ways! There is no room for you here! You can tell Galaxia she will never have this world!" shouted out Yaten. He glared at the three in anger, then reached for his transformation item. "HEALER STAR POWER, MAKE UP!"

Unknown to everyone, Tanya watched in amazement as she hid herself in the darkness that still surrounded the back of the club. The idol singer went through his transformation to become one of the Sailor Star Lights. Black leather appeared around the now female warrior's body as stars twirled around her, and when she finished, she fixed them a cold stare. "The arrow of light shooting through the darkness, SAILOR STAR HEALER, STAGE ON!"

Tanya's eyes grew wide as saucers. _Oh my God!_ thought Tanya as she watched in shock. _Yaten, is...Sailor Star Healer?_ Her eyes blinked in confusion as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"We'll be the judge of that! Minotaur, destroy this weakling!" yelled out Sailor Lethe, pointing at Star Healer as she rose back up into the ceiling with Mnemosyne and Tuxedo Mask. The creature once known as Caesar raised his ugly bull head, giving the Starlight a look that would make anyone else's skin crawl. With a deep throated yell, he charged full force.

Sailor Star Healer bravely stood her ground and prepared to attack. "STAR SENSITIVE INFERNO!" she yelled, and let loose her powerful laser. The beam was surrounded by energized stars as it hit the giant monster full force in the chest. When the beam hit him, Minotaur blinked his eyes a few times as he was stunned for a moment. He recovered quickly, and looked angrily at Star Healer again. He was filled with so much negative energy with the aide of the energy draining mists, he was nearly indestructible. Above them, the three figures snickered in satisfaction.

Sailor Star Healer gasped in surprise, not expecting this outcome. _KUSO! this is worse than I thought! Come on, Star Fighter, Star Maker! Where are you?_ she thought desperately to herself. Taking a deep breath, Star Healer prepared to attack again. Just then, Sailor Minotaur glared at Star Healer evilly. He raised his hands, and shot out a large amount of dark read negative energy at the lone Starlight Warrior. She tried to jump out of the way, but the evil demon's actions was too fast, and it slammed into her full force. Her body contorted with pain as she screamed one last cry, then slumped to the floor as if dead, a trickle of blood flowing out of her nose.

"NOO!" Tanya quickly jumped out from her hiding place and ran into the lighted area. "Sailor Star Healer!" she cried out, pain filling her heart. She glared at Sailor Minotaur as he looked down at her in surprise. Tears streamed down her dark cheeks as she balled her fists. "How could you! That was my friend! I'm going to make you PAY for that!" The dark-skinned girl threw her hand in the air, "SIRIUS EMERALD POWER..MAKE UP!" she shouted.

In a flash, Tanya's body was enveloped in a bright, violet colored aura and sparkling white stars. Her clothes dissipated, and a white wreath appeared in her black hair. When it was done, Super Sailor Sirius stood in her place in her new violet, black and white fuku. She stood in her fighting stance, determination in her eyes and ready to avenge a fellow fighter and friend.

"Who is this little person?" shouted out Sailor Lethe, looking to Sailor Mnemosyne and Tuxedo Kamen. The tall man looked at her for a second, and seeing the familiar fuku and determined look, recognized her as one of the enemies. "It's one of those evil Sailor Senshi that Galaxia-Sama told us about! If she is here, the other will follow! We must destroy them!" He pointed her out to Sailor Minotaur.

"Who the HELL are _you_ calling evil, you masked freak? Why don't you take a look at yourself!" shouted Super Sailor Sirius angrily. Tuxedo Kamen narrowed his eyes in anger as he turned and gestured for Sailor Minotaur to destroy her. The demon roared horribly and jumped out towards her.

"How about an oldie but goodie? SIRIUS GRAVITY DEVASTATION!" Blue electric like energy raced out from Sailor Sirius's outstretched hand as her body began to glow a blue aura. Almost too quick to see, the monster jumped to the side and away from the powerful attack as it blasted the side wall of the large building, leaving behind a large, gapping whole. The demon laughed as Super Sailor Sirius stared in disbelief.

"Very good try, my dear. You actually thought you can beat him like that." laughed out Sailor Lethe. "But there is PLENTY more where that came from!" The woman raised her staff and with a bright flash, she opened a large and swirling black vortex, and ten more demons dropped out of it, snarling and hissing. Sailor Sirius gasped in horror and stumbled back from the scene, her eyes wide and full of fear. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest, and Sirius could only pray and hope that somehow, help would be on the way.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Galaxia's Revenge:

Sailor Sirius could only watch in terror and fright as the demons kept jumping out of the vortex one of the weird ladies had conjured up. Her heart pounded with fear as she balled her fists in frustration. They each landed expertly near Sailor Minotaur, ready to destroy those that dared opposed them. The three figures floating towards the ceiling snickered when they saw the look of pure helplessness on Sirius's face. Like a pack of hungry wolves, the demons surrounded and closed in on her.

Tuxedo Kamen then gave Sailor Sirius a hard and unforgiving look, "Now we will see who's the freak, little one! For taking the galaxy away from the all powerful and benevolent Galaxia-Sama, I will never forgive you!" He nodded, and then turned to the waiting demons. "ATTACK!"

"Wait a minute! Just what are you talking...?" Before Sirius could even finish her question, one of the demons rushed up behind her, and immediately grabbed her in a choke hold and held her arms in place behind her. Sailor Sirius could only let out a small scream before her airway was nearly crushed. Feeling herself beginning to go unconscious, Sailor Sirius tried with her failing strength to release herself from the monster's grasp, but she was so weak by now from the lack of air, she couldn't _begin_ to shake him off.

Another one of the demons, looking like mix between a parrot and a man, ran up to Super Sailor Sirius and swiftly punched her in the midsection. Sirius groaned in pain, barely able to move due to the strength of the punch. To her horror, she felt bile rising to her throat and tasted blood. _I'm so sorry Dad! I just wanted you to be proud of me! Good-bye everyone..._ Sailor Sirius thought sadly, feeling as though she was going to die at any moment. An image of Yaten came into her mind then, and a tear slipped down her cheek. Regret rose in her heart for not being able to help the Starlight warrior who lay hurt and bleeding not too far from her.

Sailor Sirius gave in to the intense pain as the demon punched her again and again in the stomach. Dark spots of an upcoming black out danced before her eyes. "Enough playing around! Finish her off, NOW!" yelled out Sailor Lethe, growing hungrier by the minute for blood.

"As you wish, my mistress!" yelled out the parrot headed demon. He raised his arms, and his hands crackled and sparked with gathering energy and strength. He cackled with pleasure and got ready to fire. Sirius's eyes grew wider with fear and gasped loudly, thinking the end was near. Suddenly, just as the Anima-mate was about to give the deathstrike, there were fierce growl and barking from out of the shadows. When Sirius looked over the demon's shoulder, she saw Marco running up, baring his sharp teeth. Upon hearing the barking behind him, the monster turned around in surprise, and immediately, Marco jumped up and began tearing away at the demon's face. Taken by the element of surprise, the demon could only scream in pain.

While Marco was attacking the demon that was about to destroy her, Sirius saw this as her chance to escape. The demon that was holding her by the choke hold was distracted by the dog's sudden appearance, and the grip loosened slightly around her throbbing neck. Sirius gathered up the strength she had left, and twisted herself out of the monster's grasp. The iguana-headed demon looked in shock at the young girl, and a moment later, she quickly punched him dead hard in the face. He fell down heavily on the ground and grunted in pain. "NOBODY touches me like that unless they want to die! SIRIUS KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!" She kissed her palm gently and then raised her hand in the air as a red aura surrounded her body. Energy gathered in her hand, and when it finished, she closed her palm into a fist and threw it hard at the demon. The power turned into a black ball of crackling energy that engulfed him as he hissed his rage, shrunk quickly to smaller than a fist, then exploded, sending pieces of him everywhere.

Sirius turned to where Marco was still on top of the demon, biting fiercely at his face. "Marco, watch out!" she warned. When the golden dog safely jumped off, Sirius made her move. "SIRIUS INFRARED LASER, DISINTEGRATE!" Her body began to glow a bright red aura once again, and a massive beam of red laser energy shot out of the Star Senshi's left palm, striking the monster hard on impact. He screamed once, a howl that could send ice down a person's back, then melted from head to foot. Soon, all that was left was a pile of black sand that blew away in the soft night wind.

"Princess, are you alright? Are you badly hurt!" shouted Marco in concern as he ran up to her. He looked her up and down to assess any damage. Sailor Sirius took a deep breath, nearly exhausted beyond endurance. She looked over sadly to where Star Healer was still laying unconscious. Sirius sank to her knees and gave Marco a sad and tired look. She opened her mouth and was about to answer, when she was interrupted by a raspy voice.

"Well, well, that wasn't too bad, if I may be so bold to say." said Mnemosyne, clapping her hands slowly in mock approval. "But it's all going to be in vain." She looked to Lethe, and both nodded."ANIMA-MATES OF GALAXIA, AAAATACK!" they screamed out together.

Slowly the demons, lead by Sailor Minotaur, all started walking towards Sirius and Marco, growling loudly under their breath. Sailor Sirius slowly stood up straight, and with a determined look on her face, she assumed her fighting stance, ready to fight to the end, yet feeling her heart beat hard inside her chest. Beside her, Marco growled loudly, ready to fight also. _If I'm going to do down, then I'll go down fighting!_ Super Sailor Sirius thought sadly to herself. _Good-bye Dad, all my friends...Yaten-kun..._ Once again tears pooled in her dark hazel brown eyes.

Suddenly, the front double doors to the large club was thrown open hard, and a bright light filled the gloomy room. "MACHINASAI!" yelled out a brave young voice. "How dare you come into this place of happy thoughts and entertainment! That will not be allowed! I am Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Solar System, I will punish you!" Out of the bright light, Eternal Sailor Moon stepped in, followed by Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune, and lastly by the two remaining Starlights. "We are the Sailor Senshi, and we will defend this galaxy from all evil!" they shouted together.

"Minna-san! Everyone, you're here!" shouted Super Sailor Sirius, relieved beyond description. Marco barked in relief and happiness.

"Of course!" replied Eternal Sailor Moon. "As soon as Marco contacted us and said you might be in trouble, we all had to come and help out our fellow senshi, ne?" She winked as she stood in a fighting stance besides the other Sailor Senshi.

Sailor Lethe, Mnemosyne and Tuxedo Kamen, hiding high up in the ceiling, looked at each other in satisfaction and nodded. This was going exactly according to plan. Sailor Lethe floated down, then pointed the senshi out to the more than 12 demons. "Who are you?" demanded Sailor Mars as she looked up.

The floating woman didn't even bother to answer. "DESTROY THEM!" she commanded, a smug smile on her face as she floated back up to the ceiling. Immediately, chaos and mayhem erupted as the demons jumped to the attack. Marco, knowing he did not have power like them, ran quickly to the back of the building for safety. Sailor Star Maker and Star Fighter rushed to where Sailor Star Healer lay in a pool of blood.

Just as they were about to reach her, two demons jumped over and landed right in front of them, snarling loudly. They looked at each other with determination and nodded. "SERIOUS STAR LASER! STAR GENTLE UTERUS!" they shouted together. The powers shot out and came together in midway towards the monsters. It continued on for a few seconds, then slammed into the gigantic demons at the same time, destroying them completely.

The Starlight Warriors rushed forward and knelt down together to check on their fallen partner. "She's got a concussion, but she'll be alright if we get her to safety," observed Star Maker. Concern showed in her face as she watched Star Healer's shallow breathing.

"All of this could have been avoided if those senshi would have just left this to us. We had a perfect plan!" Sailor Star Fighter said angrily.

Sailor Uranus, having just finished off a rather nasty demon, turned and looked back. "Never mind! Just SHUT UP and get her out of here, NOW!" she snarled at Fighter. Sailor Star Maker snorted once in annoyance, picked up Star Healer in her strong arms, and rush away to the back with Marco so he could watch over her. When they were done, they quickly came back out to join in the fight.

Meanwhile, after just destroying another demon, Sirius looked towards where the Starlights were tending to Sailor Star Healer. When she saw them take Healer in the back room and come back out, she breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that the injured Star Warrior would be alright. She then looked up front and saw a demon sneaking unknowingly up behind Sailor Mercury. "MERCURY! LOOK OUT!" she screamed.

Sailor Mercury quickly turned around and shot a hard look at the demon. "Trying to sneak up on me, huh? That was NOT a smart thing to do! MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" The Mercury harp landed in her hands as before, and playing a few notes, she destroyed the demon with a heavy dose of water mixed with powerful energy.

Chaos was everywhere as all around, the Sailor Senshi and Starlights were screaming and shouting out their powers to destroy the demons. Each time one was beaten, the trio up in the ceiling hiding in the darkness grew angrier and angrier. Sailor Moon expertly landed on her feet in a squat and turned to the last demon, Sailor Minotaur. She had barely jumped out of the way as he tried to rush her and slam her to the ground. She stood up and pointed her Eternal Tier at him. "That was a big mistake!" Sailor Moon started to power up her Tier to destroy him.

"NO! Wait!" shouted Super Sailor Sirius as she ran up to her and covered Sailor Moon's hands around the Eternal Tier with her own. "Sailor Moon, you can't destroy him. He's human! You have to change him back, please!" begged Sirius. "The others were just demons from Galaxia's dimension, but his Star Seed was taken."

"Are you sure?" asked Sailor Moon with an uncertain look on her face. Sirius nodded vigorously. Sailor Star Maker walked up besides the Sirius Senshi, and nodded in agreement. Suddenly, before she could say anything, Sailor Moon quickly jumped back as Minotaur lunged forward again. She raised her Eternal Tier above her in determination. "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!"

Immediately, Minotaur was awashed in healing Eternal energy. "BEAUTIFUL!" he screamed. Slowly he started to shrink again to normal size. Caesar once again appeared un a flash of white light and fell unconscious on the floor as he Star Seed merged in a soft glow back into his body.

Sailor Neptune and Mercury quickly rushed over to where Caesar lay, and check for his signs. "Is he okay?" asked Sailor Venus, walking up uncertainly to both intelligent Senshi of Water and Ocean.

"Yes, but he still needs some medical help. We need to leave now if he's going to get the attention he needs." Sailor Neptune nodded her head after she quickly examined him.

"He may be alright, but you're not going to be!" shouted out a dark sinister female voice. The senshi all looked around wildly to find out who was speaking, but saw nothing.

"Whoever you are, show yourself! We have no time for games!" demanded Sailor Uranus, holding on tightly to her Space Sword. There was an evil laugh, and slowly three figures descended from the ceiling and landed softly. One was a woman wearing a green dress, and four braids in her thick hair. The other woman looked pretty much the same way, except was wearing a purple dress, and the last figure was a man in a tuxedo, holding a black rose and giving a charming, yet evil smile.

For a moment, Eternal Sailor Moon was quiet, blinking in confusion as she looked at the handsome man. _Could...could it be?_ Recognition shined in her eyes as she realized who it was. It was her true love, and he was alright! "TUXEDO KAMEN-SAMA! Mamo-chan, you've come back to me!" She started running to him but was held back when Sailor Mars grabbed her by the arm.

"Sailor Moon, don't be stupid!" Mars shouted to her as she pulled the one time Moon Princess back. "I sense something very wrong with him," The Fire Senshi stared hard at the tall masked man. "He's _not_ the Mamoru we used to know! He's working for Galaxia now!"

Sailor Moon continued to twist and squirm in Mars's hard grasp, then started crying, yelling Mamoru's name. Tuxedo Kamen just stood there with a look of confusion on his face. _Mamo-chan? Why does that seem...familiar?_ the man thought to himself.

"She's right Sailor Moon!" said Sailor Mercury, looking at him through her Mercury Visor. "I don't know what Galaxia did to him, but he's filled with negative energy!" The Water Senshi gave Sailor Moon a sad look.

Sailor Saturn raised her Silence Glaive, her eyes filled with determination. "Then we have no choice but to destroy him!" she whispered determinedly, no hint of mercy in her eyes.

"Silence!" yelled out Sailor Lethe, pointing her tall staff at them, "You are not going to destroy ANYONE! I am Sailor Lethe, Guardian of the River of Oblivion!" Mnemosyne slyly walked up next to her. "And I am Sailor Mnemosyne, Guardian of the River of Memories,"

The two women stood back to back. "And we are here to take back what is ours!" they said together with a smug smile.

"There you go again!" said Super Sailor Sirius, standing besides the crying Sailor Moon. "What are you talking about? We didn't take anything from you! You're the ones trying to destroy us!" She clenched her fists tightly, outraged at the accusations.

"Don't worry little one! You'll find out soon enough. GALAXIA-SAMA! OUR MISTRESS! COME AND CLAIM THE ONES YOU HAVE VOWED TO DESTROY! shouted Sailor Lethe, raising her arms to the sky. There was a loud lightning crash, and suddenly, the large and spacious building started shaking, making the Senshi and Starlights stumble and fall.

Suddenly, high above them, Sailor Galaxia appeared out of thin air, larger than before. A gold aura surrounded her body and she slowly floated down, her eyes closed. When she landed, her red eyes snapped open, and she fixed the Sailor Senshi a cold, hard stare.

------------------------------ 

In the dark enormous hall, her face only illuminated by the quick flashes of the angry lightning, Sailor Galaxia took pleasure in their shock and hopelessness that emanated from the senshi and laughed deeply.

"At last, just as I planned, the Sailor Senshi groveling in fear before me." Sailor Galaxia smiled smugly. "I will defeat all of you, and reclaim what has been rightfully mine since the beginning of time! Before long, all will learn that revenge is a dish best served cold!" Sailor Galaxia fixed the senshi a cold, evil stare, waiting to see what they would do next.

"NO! This galaxy was never yours. It belongs to all those who were born here. It is also the place where stars are born, and where they can shine the brightest they can," said Eternal Sailor Moon, walking up to her. Her face was stained with dried tears as she looked sorrowfully at the Golden Senshi.

"We will never surrender to the likes of you! JUPITER OAK...EVOLUTION!" Sailor Jupiter jumped in front of Sailor Moon protectively. A wreath appeared in her hands, and she shot forth a flurry of electrified and razor sharp leaves filled with destructive energy.

Galaxia laughed evilly as she raised her right hand. A shield suddenly appeared before her, and when Jupiter's powers struck the shield, the energy merely absorbed into it. "Oh? Is that all you've got, tough one?" Her lips curled into a mocking smirk.

The Golden Queen raised her arms with the golden bracelets clasped around her wrist. The bright red jewel on the top of her heavy gold crown began to glow brightly along with her bracelet, and suddenly, the same electric powers that Jupiter used glowed brightly around her as the Jupiter Senshi and the others looked on in shock.

At the last second, Galaxia aimed her right wrist for the ceiling directly on top of the Sailor Team. It blasted through loudly, leaving a gaping hole and sending bricks and concrete falling down everywhere. Sailor Jupiter grabbed Sailor Moon in her arms and quickly jumped away just as a large piece of ceiling came crashing down. It smashed heavily on the spot they were just standing in, leaving a giant dent in the floor. Sailor Jupiter quickly stood back up and looked at Galaxia with pure disbelief.

"That was only a small taste of what I'm about to do to you!" sneered Sailor Galaxia. She raised her hands again, and shot forth another blast from her gold bracelets on the hard ground before them. The floor the senshi were standing on suddenly turned to a thick, liquid ooze, holding their feet in place and making it impossible for them to move.

Sailor Moon raised her Eternal Tier over her head. "You won't win this one Galaxia! STARLIGHT HONEYMOON..THERA..." Sailor Galaxia narrowed her eyes, and a laser beam shot out and knocked the Moon Senshi's weapon out of her hand, sending it flying across the large room. Sailor Moon gasped in surprise as she struggle to remain standing.

"I can't move!" grunted Sailor Sirius, struggling with the others. "What are we going to do? We have to stop her!" She looked to Sailor Mercury, hoping she would have a plan or suggestion. Mercury looked helplessly back at her. Suddenly, and idea came to Sirius. _Wait a minute, I don't think she remembers I have a weapon too!_ she thought hopefully to herself.

Sailor Sirius placed her hand behind her back so that Galaxia would not see what she was planning. She concentrated hard, and the scepter appeared in her hand like a loyal friend.

Sirius smiled and gave Galaxia a sly look, "Hey, Galaxia!" The Golden Senshi looked at her in annoyance, "You know what, lady? You've got one BAD attitude! SIRIUS SCEPTER...ILLUMINATE!" The intense beam of white light shot out from the scepter and struck the red jewel in the middle of Sailor Galaxia's crown. The gold senshi screamed in frustration and pain as the power of the jewel was disrupted and it cracked slightly.

Almost at once, the floor turned solid under the Senshi Team's feet. They turned toward Galaxia and went into a fighting stance. "Not bad for being pathetic, huh?" smiled Sailor Sirius, pointing her scepter at Galaxia's chest.

"BAKA NINGA! Lowly _humans!_" screamed out Galaxia, rubbing the sides of her aching head. "I will not lose what is mine to some sniveling little girls!" She turned to the other three watching figures that were besides her. "KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" Her eyes glowed red with bitterness and anger as she tried to collect herself and regain her strength.

Sailor Lethe rushed forward first, heading straight for Sailor Uranus. "Surrender now, or face an unbearable death!" Uranus barely ducked her head in time to keep it from getting smash by the large staff Lethe was swinging at her.

"I don't think so!" shot back Sailor Uranus. "URANUS...SPACE SWORD BLASTER!" She made a slice in the air with her Talisman, and the golden arch that appeared raced toward Lethe. The evil Senshi raised her staff to strike again, but as she did, the power sliced through it, breaking it in two and leaving her defenseless as she was flung through the air by the sheer force of the power. She landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Suddenly, there was a scream, and Uranus, forgetting her opponent for the moment, turned to see Sailor Moon falling heavily to the floor. Tuxedo Kamen stood over her, his cane poised at her throat and ready to end her life. Sailors Mercury, Venus, Jupiter and Mars lay wounded on the floor, badly beaten while they were trying to protect their princess from her one-time lover.

"OH NO! Sailor Moon! We have to help her!" gasped Super Sailor Sirius, stopping her fight she was sharing with the older Senshi and Starlights against Sailor Mnemosyne.

She started to run over to the Senshi leader, but Neptune suddenly grabbed her from behind. "No! She has to do this on her own! Only the love that they have for each other can break Galaxia's spell. It's all up to her now!" Neptune explained as Sirius struggled to get out of her grasp. Sirius stopped struggling, and looked back at Neptune in surprise. Sailor Neptune nodded with confidence, knowing how much Usagi truly loved Mamoru.

"She will never succeed!" Mnemosyne sneered weakly as she tried to pick herself up from the floor, after being blasted by Sailor Star Fighter's power. She finally stood up painfully and watched to see what would happen.

"Mamo-chan! It's me, Usako!" pleaded Sailor Moon as she struggled to sit up on the floor. A wound bled slightly on the side of her head. "Please remember everything that we've been through. Remember how much we loved each other. Remember Chibi-Usa and the fun times we had with her!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. Moon raised herself up to her knees, and reached down inside her fuku shirt to pull out a small necklace.

"Look Mamo-chan! It's the unicorn necklace you gave me on our second date! I have kept it ever since. Please touch it with me, and say that you remember!" begged Sailor Moon, agony in her eyes.

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes began to flicker behind the white mask as the names began to register in his mind. In a half second of confusion, he reached for the necklace and gently touched it. Immediately, like a flash of lightning, bits and pieces of odd memories and feelings flowed through his brain, which only confused him more. "What's..going on?" he cried. He dropped his cane, and held his head in his hands.

"Enough of this foolishness!" yelled Galaxia. "I have planned for this for too long to have stupid mortals like you to defeat ME! Me, who has destroyed countless worlds and brought more powerful galaxies down to it's knees!" Her eye's flashed red again as she pointed a finger at the senshi. "I SAID TO DESTROY THEM NOW!"

"But...but this is wrong!" the masked man said in confusion, looking from Galaxia to the Sailor Senshi and Starlights and walking up to stand bravely before her. "These can't be the evil ones you said stole your galaxy!" For some reason unknown to him, he stood protectively in front of Eternal Sailor Moon. Would evil enemies have such emotion...such love in their eyes? They can't be evil, especially this one kneeling in front of him!

Sailor Moon let out a frightened scream as suddenly, Sailor Galaxia gave an angry shriek and shot out a beam of energy from her eyes at Tuxedo Kamen, knocking him out cold. Sailor Moon quickly got up and ran over to him. Kneeling down, she gently laid her love's head in her lap, softly calling his name.

"Hold it!"

Sailor Mnemsosyne suddenly appeared before Galaxia, stopping her from blasting Tuxedo Kamen again. "Just what do you mean, "destroyed countless worlds?" " she demanded. "You told us THEY where the ones who destroyed our world and subdued this galaxy!" She indicated the senshi and turned back to Galaxia, her four thick braids swinging.

"She lied! She was only trying to use you to bring out her evil plans!" said Super Sailor Sirius, helping Sailor Moon stand after she took Tuxedo Kamen's head out of her lap and gently laid him down. "She lied to you and everyone else!"

"She's right," continued Sailor Star Maker, stepping up forward along with Sailor Star Fighter. "She destroyed our homeworld and everything we loved and treasured! Because of her, we nearly lost our princess, whom we swore to find on this planet and protect!"

"Galaxia also plans to destroy you when she thinks she's destroyed us!" finished Star Fighter. "She doesn't care about you. She cares only for herself and collecting as many Star Seeds as she can get!" Fighter fixed the two women a sympathetic look. "I'm sure she destroyed your home planet just like she destroyed ours..."

Sailors Mnemosyne and Lethe narrowed their eyes and fixed Galaxia a look of pure hatred. "MONSTER!" shouted Mnemosyne, "You destroyed our lives!" In her anger, Mnemosyne started blasting away at Galaxia with energy from her staff, but Galaxia just laughed as the power was merely absorbed into her body. Sailor Lethe next ran up, determined to scratch out her eyes. Galaxia slapped her away with hardly any effort, knocking her into Mnemosyne. Both fell heavily onto the floor.

"Fools! Who do you think gave you your powers! Now you will all feel the wrath of my revenge with your dying breathes! DIE, ALL OF YOU!" Sailor Galaxia laughed evilly as she powered up to give her death blow.

"NO, this is IT Galaxia! It ends here and now!" yelled out Eternal Sailor Moon. She closed her eyes and concentrated, and her Eternal Tier flew back in her hands. "Your time is up Galaxia, and I only have one message for you: Get out of our galaxy!" She turned to the Senshi Warriors standing with her. The Senshi leader then knew what she had to do. "Minna...everyone, we have to combine our powers!" Sailor Moon raised her weapon high in the air, "STARLIGHT..HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!" Each of the warriors nodded and raised her henshin stick in the air:

"MERCURY AGUA RHAPSODY!"

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!"

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!"

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION

"SATURN SILENCE GLAIVE!"

"URANUS SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

"NEPTUNE SUBMARINE VIOLIN TIDE!"

"SIRIUS...KISS OF DEATH, CAPTIVATION!"

"SERIOUS STAR LASER!"

"STAR GENTLE UTERUS!"

"SENSHI POWER!" The whole team called forth their powers, hope filling their hearts. All was silent for a moment as auras in respect to their senshi colors surrounded each of the girls. A bright white light suddenly erupted out of their bodies from their souls, and joined together in a gigantic mass of energy above them. The light grew brighter and brighter as Sailor Galaxia, shielding her eyes from the brightness, backed away in horror, nearly stumbling to the ground. From outside, light shot forth from the many windows in the tall building. The ball of energy then shot forth a massive beam of light, and it hit the Golden Senshi dead on. Sailor Mnemosyne and Sailor Lethe slowly and painfully got up, and raising their staff, shot forth their power along with the group. Suddenly, the brooch on the bow of Sailor Moon began to glow. It opened, and the legendary Ginzuishou shot forth it's own powerful energy. The Senshi all gasped in shock as they looked at Sailor Moon, knowing that if their leader used the power too long, she would perish.

"NO! It can't be! This galaxy is MINE! MI...!" Galaxia never got to finish as she screamed in pain, then slowly began disappearing, her energy being drained away. The team watched her fade more and more away, until nothing was left accept for her echo as she was blasted back into her dimension.

The bright white light around each of them suddenly dimmed, and the Sailor Senshi and Starlights collapsed on the ground in sheer exhaustion. After what seemed like an eternity, the girls pulled themselves together and slowly began to stand up. Venus's eyes shot wide open as she looked at the three former servants. "Look! The bracelets!" she pointed. The golden bracelets around the two women and Tuxedo Kamen's wrists started to crack and crumble off, and when they hit the ground, they turned to dust.

"This means that you're free from Sailor Galaxia!" said Super Sailor Sirius joyfully. She then looked down sadly at Tuxedo Kamen as Sailor Moon knelt down beside him to stroke his cheek.

Sailor Mnemosyne, a sorrowful expression on her face, walked over to Tuxedo Kamen and slowly knelt down on one knee. "Drink. Drink from the River of Memories, and remember your loved one, brave warrior." She outstretched her hands, and magically, water appeared in her cupped palms.

As the water touched his lips, the masked man drank heavily. After a moment, he moaned painfully, then opened his dark blue eyes. He smiled at Sailor Moon. "Usako! There you are, my odango!" he said teasingly.

The other group laughed hard at the nick-name, but Sailor Moon was too happy to care as she kissed her Mamo-chan. Sailors Lethe and Mnemosyne stood next to each other, smiling at them in satisfaction. Raising their staff, they nodded one last time to the group, "Thank you, Sailor Senshi of the Sol System," they said softly together.

"You've shown us the truth, and for that, we are grateful. Good-bye, and know you will not be forgotten for your kindness!" Lethe said. She winked at them all in joy, and with a shimmer in the air, the Senshi of Memory and her sister vanished as the others smiled in appreciation.

Then mere seconds later, before anyone could react, Tuxedo Kamen's body gave out a flash of light, then slowly began fade. Sailor Moon's eyes widened in surprise. "Ma...Mamo-chan? What's wrong? What's happening?"

But the young man looked up at her helplessly as his body slowly faded away with sparkles surrounding him. "USAKO!" he screamed out. He desperately reached out a hand towards her.

Sailor Moon tried to hold onto as he lay in her arms, but it was too late. "NOO! Mamo-chan! Don't go!" she cried. Her arms simply went through him as there was one final spark of light, and he was gone. The other senshi looked on in complete shock. What was this? Where did he go? Tears streamed down Eternal Sailor Moon's face she sobbed uncontrollably. Sailor Mars was the first to walk over and lay a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "We..we have no idea what happened..."

Everyone was too shocked to say more, and merely stared at each other helplessly. A long moment later, another bright light suddenly appeared. When it dimmed, a small transparent figure appeared before them. Sailor Star Fighter looked up in shock and gasped when she recognized the figure with red hair in two loops. "PRINCESS KAKYUU!" she said in glee. Sailor Star Maker bowed, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, my loyal warriors, it is I. But this is only a projection of myself right now. I cannot come forth in my true form because Chaos and Galaxia are still a threat." She looked down sorrowfully at the Starlights." Sailor Galaxia isn't destroyed, only merely weakened. But do not give up hope. You have dealt a powerful blow to her, and soon, we will be together. Be strong, my brave warriors!"

"We will Princess, we will!" promised Star Fighter as the hologram image slowly began to fade out.

Sailor Moon finally looked up, desperation in her eyes. "WAIT! Mamo-chan! What happened to him? Where _is_ he?" she called out.

Kakyuu looked down at her with soft, understanding eyes. "Sailor Galaxia has taken him back with the last of her weakened strength." At the surprised gasped of the senshi, Princess Kakyuu's eyes misted over. "Please, Sailor Senshi of the Sol System. Stop Galaxia before she causes more pain. This is only the beginning. She _will_ be back, and you will have to use all of your strength to defeat her!" With those words, her body was surrounded by sparkles, and she too was gone, leaving the area darkened once more.

After a moment of tense-filled silence, Sailor Sirius walked over and gently helped Sailor Star Fighter to stand. "So that was your princess, huh?" she asked. Star Fighter nodded and wiped away a tear. But before she could say anything else, there were suddenly sounds of movement from the other people as they began to moan and wake up.

Sailor Uranus took that as a sign everyone was alright and prepared to leave. "Come on everyone! Unless you want to answer unwanted questions, let's go!" The other Sailor Senshi nodded and made a quick exit. The Starlights headed for the back room to get Sailor Star Healer, and after they got her, also exited the building just as the police arrived.

Hope filled Star Maker and Star Fighter's hearts as they detransformed and quickly headed to their apartments. It was true, their princess DID come to this planet! They were now closer than ever in finding her, and nothing could stop them now. Soon, they will find her, and seek revenge on the destruction of their world. But they also knew that their fight with Galaxia had only just begun. Maybe they _could_ work with the Sailor Senshi soon. It was possible if they worked together, maybe they _could_ beat her in their upcoming final confrontation...and that gave them more hope than they had in a very long time.

--------------------- 

The End! 


	3. Chapter 3

Galaxia's Revenge: Epilouge

Tokyo Hospital:

Early morning sunlight shined through the thin, white-laced curtains of the spacious hospital room, and on a medium sized bed, Yaten Kou lay comfortably on his side, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Slight scars were on his forhead and a small hospital gauze was was on the side of his face. Next to his bed, monitors beeped softly to keep track of his vital signs. 

All was serene in the quiet room, when suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door, and Yaten opened his eyes from his doze. He frowned, annoyed at being awakened so early, but bade the person to enter."Come in," he said softly.

"It seems you have another visitor, Kou-san. Are you feeling up to it?" asked the nurse as she stuck her head in the door.

The young singer rolled his eyes, "Another fan with a love letter?" he sighed, turning back over on his side in slight anger. The fans never give up! Can't they understand that he was seriously hurt? He hated how the fans only liked him for his fame, and not for who he truly was inside.

The nurse looked at him in concern for a moment, then shook her head. She could almost sympathize with the young man. Many celebrities had stayed in her hospital over the years since she's worked here, and she knew how ruthless some fans can be in meeting them, no matter how hurt the celebrity was.But somehow, this young girl didn't seem like one of them. "No, I think this one is different. She matched the description of the only person you said that you wanted to see besides Taiki and Seiya." She turned to the visitor hiding behind the door. After a moment of coaxing from the nurse, Tanya nervously thanked the smiling woman and walked in shyly with a soft smile and a dozen roses.

"H...Hi there! We all missed you at the concert last night, so I decided to come by and cheer you up," she said as she blushed slightly. She placed the roses on his small nighttable and stood with her hands clasp nervously before her.

Yaten couldn't help but smile at the Lybian girl as she lowered her lashes. "Well, hi yourself! What about you? Didn't you miss me too?"

Tanya smiled as she leaned in closer and ruffled his white blond bang on his forehead, already feeling her shyness fading away. Somehow, being with Yaten made her feel braver. "Of course! I missed you most of all silly!" she said.

"That's just what I wanted to hear," Yaten said with a mischievous smile. He tugged on her arm, and a surprised Tanya landed on top of him on his bed.

"But what if..." Tanya started to say, looking at the door.

But Yaten silenced her with a grateful bear hug. "Well, let them come!" he said. When he finally released her, he smiled again.

Tanya chuckled, and after a moment, she looked into Yaten's eyes seriously. "Umm, Yaten-kun, we need to talk." she said softly. Yaten nodded, a serious look across his face also. Tanya sat up and got comfortable next to him.

"So, what did you want to talk about Ti?" he asked.

"Well, it's about you, Seiya, and Taiki." Tanya began. She blushed once more and lowered her eyes. "I...er...I saw you transform...you know, that night, and I figured out who you all really are." she said softly. At the shocked look on Yaten's face, she raised both hands. "But don't worry, I didn't tell the others. I didn't think you'd want them to know. I just thought we should...talk...first. About us." She looked up at Yaten hopefully.

Yaten was quiet for a moment in thought, hundreds of questions and things he wanted to say going over his mind, then looked over at Tanya. "It seems we _do_ need to talk. Just name the time and place, and it's done." said Yaten seriously.

"I think it should be after you talk to Yuuichiru. He's still going around Rei-chan's shrine complaining that you never gave him that singing lesson you promised!" smiled Tanya.

Yaten groan loudly with an annoyed look as Tanya laughed in amusement, nearly falling off the bed. After a moment, she composed herself and sat back on the bed next to Yaten. "I'm sorry, but that was too funny!" chuckled Tanya. Yaten chuckled slightly, knowing how funny he must have looked with the face he made, then looked seriously at Tanya.

"Listen. Since you're here, we might as well have our talk now. There's also something I have to tell you Ti," he said. He reached slowly at took Tanya's dark hand in his own pale one. Tanya's eyes widened as she looked at Yaten expectedly.

"You know, if..._when_...Taiki, Seiya and I do find our princess, we...have to leave." Yaten began softly. Tanya nodded sadly. In her heart, she had a feeling that the young singer, who made her stay in Japan so bearable, would have to leave one day. She hoped it wouldn't happen so soon, but sadly, that day was coming all too fast.

"I just wanted to say that...ever since I met you...I mean..." Yaten tried to speak, but a lump began to form in his throat. He sighed loudly, then wiped the pale blond hair from off his forehead. Sweat began forming on his face.

"I...darn it! I know I haven't shown it alot, but I'm beginning to like you! Alot. Ever since I met you, being here in Japan, in this city, with all the fans and stuff, has become a little bit more...bearable...you can say." Yaten sighed with relief, glad he got the feelings for this young girl he's had for so long off his chest. "I can't believe me of all people just said that!" he whispered to himself in disbelief. Never in his young life would he imagine feeling this way for someone. Of the Three Lights, Yaten always thought it was _him_ that would be denied love, the one that would stand back and watch others enjoy love's blessings. But looking into her eyes, Yaten knew that it was right...that this young girl was meant for him and him alone, and he would never have to worry about being lonely again.

Tanya's eyes opened even wider, shock and surprise on her face. "You...you...really feel that way?" she asked, her heart beating a thousand miles a minute. "I didn't know! I mean, you just didn't show anything for me. I thought...you didn't.." Tears formed in Tanya's eyes, and Yaten gently reached over and wiped away tiny teardrop that ran down her dark cheek.

"I did, but I was too afraid to let it out. I'm not exactly known to be emotional or a "romantic", and it was all happening so fast. I was confused at first with how much my feelings for you have grown. But ever since I thought about when I really have to leave, I felt sad about leaving you behind without saying anything. I...I _couldn't_ do that. Like I said, you're one of the best reasons for being here." Yaten smiled up gently at Tanya. "I also know that you're Sailor Sirius." He nodded his head as Tanya looked at him is disbelief, and continued, "You have a very bright and powerful Star Seed in you Tanya, and that is what attracted me to you in the first place. I feel that in you when you're transformed and when you're not."

Yaten paused for a moment as memories of his former home entered his mind. "As you must have guessed, I was originally born a girl, because the guardian senshi on my planet were always females. But our people have always had a special ability to change our..." the young man blushed slightly, not sure of the word to use, "...umm...forms, when we wanted to, just to ensure future generations and keep the balance of men and women when senshi guardians to the royal family were chosen. I lost my family when I was very young, and I had to watch my home planet destroyed by Galaxia. From since then, it was very hard for me to show love or any feelings since then." Sadness and pain shone from his eyes as he remembered those awful days...the destruction of his childhood home, his friends, everything he knew and loved, and seeing everyone die in the streets as Galaxia laughed gleefully.

Tanya nodded, her eyes looking away for a second as she somehow felt Yaten's pain. "I didn't know, Yaten-kun. I'm so sorry about that. It must have been hard losing your family, your friends...your home," she whispered. She looked back at Yaten, tears pooling in her eyes. "Thank you so much for telling me Yaten-kun. I don't care if you were born a girl or not. I love you, the very soul of you, what's inside your heart!" With a sob, Tanya enveloped Yaten in a soft yet firm hug, letting the tears and the pain from her pent-up emotions out for the first time. Pain that she held in because of what she went through, and because of her feelings for the young man she now knew she loved.

After a few moments, Yaten gently leaned Tanya away from him, then looked deep into her brown hazel eyes. "I..love you too, Ti." he said, a soft quiver in his voice. "No matter what happens, you will always be in my heart." Yaten raised his hands, his palm facing out. Tanya also raised her hand. Slowly, their hands came together and they intertwined their fingers. "Always." whispered Yaten.

He slowly leaned closer to Tanya and gave her a long, gentle kiss. With tears falling down her cheeks, Tanya kissed back softly, wrapping her arms around Yaten middle and holding on as if she never wanted to let him go. Her heart pounded as never before as she gave all her heart, body, and soul into her very first kiss. To her, it was a special kiss, because it was a first kiss with the man she knew she wanted to be with, and would love forever. When the kiss finally ended after long minutes, she looked back into his green eyes that shone with love and caring for her. Joy like no other entered her heart then, and she gave a little smile. "Always," Tanya whispered back.

A blush then stained her cheeks, "M..my first kiss," she said shyly, her eyes lowered in an innocent way.

Yaten chuckled as he gently stroked her cheek, already suspecting that. "Well, in a way, it's actually my first kiss too. I bet if we practice a little more, we can get it perfect," he smiled.

Tanya giggled as was about to comply, when suddenly, sadness entered her heart again as Tanya remembered the other reason why she came to see Yaten. She lowered her eyes again and turned away, afraid to look into the young man's eyes. "Yaten-kun, there's something else." Tanya whispered softly. "My..father and I...we're leaving before this term is finished in Juuban High. I...I'll have to transfer. I didn't tell the others yet, but I had just had to let you know before...before..I.." Unable to go on anymore, Tanya let out a small painful sob, giving in to the pain and tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Oh why did it have to be now, right when they were beginning to know each other? It wasn't fair, it just _wasn't fair!_

Yaten's face fell for a moment, feeling sorry that he didn't have the time he needed or wanted to get to know this special young lady near him. He took the smaller girl in his arms, and held her for a few moments as her body racked with painful sobs. After the sobs subsided a little, he gently leaned her up from his shoulders, took her dark face in his hand, and turned her head towards him to look deep into her eyes.

"Tanya, it's okay," he said. Yaten reached forward and gently wiped the tears from her cheek. "We all have a destiny to follow at the moment. But I promise, I'll be back for you, no matter where you go." With that statement, he smiled and nodded his silvery blonde head in determination.

"Honto ni? Really? You will?" asked Tanya, taking Yaten's hand in her own as she looked back into his green eyes. "Do you really promise you'll be back?" Hope and happiness spread across Tanya's dark face.

Yaten nodded. "With all my heart. Hey, someone's got to keep teasing you, Usagi, and the rest of the girls!" Mischief once more shined in his bright green eyes.

Tanya smiled as she raised a finger and gently traced the soft jaw line on Yaten's face. Then, leaning forward, they shared another long passionate kiss. When it ended, Tanya sighed and gently laid her head on the young man's chest, contentment for the moment filling her soul. "Ai shiteru." she whispered softly. Yes, right now they both had different paths and destinys to follow, but Tanya knew that Yaten spoke the truth...they _will_ be together again, and Tanya could barely wait for that day.

THE END!


End file.
